Love1
by qiddo
Summary: I'm not good in summary. It's Itasaku


Love

Chapter 1: The beginning of well everything

Sakura a rare kind of a girl with pink hair and green eyes, it's a beautiful combination that by the way is five years old, standing at the center of her room staring into deep space.

Then she started making rustling sound in her pocket but got interrupted by her mother "Sakura" her mother shouted. Startled by that the little girl rush out of the room and went down the stairs.

She dashed down and said "Yes?" Sakura then noticed that she was caught standing between her parents. From her view her dad was on her right while her mom was on her left. In a glance she saw a guy more like a cool hunk, no that person look like a teenage version of Sasuke. Itachi just smiled at her.

Sakura blushed and thought 'Is that Sasuke?' Sakura's dad, Ryuki looked at Itachi and said "This is my daughter Sakura" while lifting his right hand to indicate where Sakura was.

As Itachi was raised in a very honorable family, he knew what manner is. Itachi bowed his head not to low but nit high either he said "My name is Itachi Uchiha".

'Ah' Sakura thought 'Oh his Sasuke's older brother'. Sakura couldn't help but blush some more. While flustering around trying to say "S-same here nice to meet you" she bowed too.

Then without further a due. Her mother in frank said" Sakura this is a bit sudden but from on you are to live under the care of the Uchiha family" Sakura in her mind 'Whaa'

"But why?" Sakura asked while taking out her right hand begging for an answer. This time her father spoke "Sakura as first born you must understand and obey what is to be ordered" This was just too sudden.

Sakura doesn't mind but at least she thought 'I don't mind following orders but at least give me some support or a hug or two or better yet just say: Be careful'

Even though she liked Sasuke or his older brother, It's still being with strangers. Worse is the Uchiha family. She looked behind her and a bit sad that she's getting further and further away.

Itachi, being himself can't help but think 'She's still looking, is not like that house is going to explode or something'

After he thought of that, Sakura looked at him with angry eyes and making a 'grr' sound. Itachi was not scared but thinks that she knew what he was talking a about. As they kept on walking.

They were about to reach the park. Sakura asked "Can we stop for a bit?" Itachi answered "Sure" As simple as that.

Itachi realized Sakura was searching for someone or something. Then she stop and said" Ah! There it is" and smiled happily. As she ran to the tree she shouted "Come on Itachi you're slow!" All he did was just stare at her.

Itachi then said "Hey be careful". As sakura climb he realized Sakura's goal was to reach the top of the tree. Then he said "Don't do that" with a glare because kids are not that obedient and expected to Sakura to go down.

Instead Sakura smiled away and completely ignored him. Itachi was annoyed because even Sasuke never do that. Sakura stood up on the tree but ended up slipping and found herself falling.

Itachi of course rescued her. Who wouldn't. When they landed he looked at her face and said "See? You're being punished for being in obedient"

Sakura was crying then blurted out "I'm sorry -cry- I was afraid -sniff- I mean to live with people whom I don't know –sob-Worse mama and papa… why are they doing this?

As Sakura whipped her tears, she contunied " I thought if I could ac rebellious then maybe.." 'Itachi looked at her and thought 'To go to that extent, that's one well thought plan. She must be really truly afraid' Automatically he pulled Sakura into a hug.

Sakura couldn't believe it, the Uchiha prodigy is hugging and comforting her.

To be continued

This is my first fanfiction

And for your information. I made a comic of this

first you go to 'YouTube'

Then type 'qiddo165'

Then there will be a video called 'Iltasaku love part 1' with Itachi picture on it.

Then if one of you guys make a great comment on why you like the video I made I will give you my 'Iltasaku comic which I made in YouTube with better modification because in the YouTube is in pencil mode and not good quality

There can only be 10 winners

Only comment on part 1 and on part 2

Yeah there is also Iltasaku part 2 is a Iltasaku comic too. Which I made into a video and it's on YouTube

Anyway part 2 is coming (The writing mode)


End file.
